


Three is Company

by WhisperedWords12



Series: Martin and Matthews and Marner, oh my! [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: Maybe they want him to find them like this, maybe it's just the universe guiding them together. Either way, Matt doesn't mind--not when they're always so eager for him to join.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a reminder, this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Enjoy!

Matt opened the door to the sound of quiet moaning. He closed it gently and toed off his shoes, stepping forwards into the hotel room to take a look inside.

They didn't notice him at first, allowing him a moment to take them in.

Matts loved watching their relationship transform, as each of them became more confident in each other and in themselves.

Auston had Mitch on his knees in the middle of the room in his underwear, a hand gently tangled in his hair. Mitch had his mouth on Auston’s dick, allowing him to set the pace with his hand, lips stretched around him. Auston was watching him, pupils blown wide and mouth gapping slightly.

It was only when Mitch attempted to take Auston deeper did Matt make himself known, clearing his throat and crossing the room.

Auston's eyes instantly turned to him. Mitch tried pulling back to look as well, but Matt stopped him with a hand on the back of his head, pushing him down deeper again.

Mitch gagged and Matt reached down to run his fingers along his throat soothingly, murmuring praises. He turned back to Auston, smiling. "He looks good down there. Don’t you think he can stay a bit longer?"

Auston nodded, eyes wide. The fact that he wasn't surprised said everything.

Matt reached around to gently squeeze the back of Auston’s neck, pulling him down, their mouths slotting together.

Auston melted into it, but his hand must have tightened in Mitch’s hair, eliciting a gurgled yelped from him. Matt reached down and untangled it gently, pulling back to look at Auston knowingly.

Auston looked a little guilty, mumbling apologies to Mitch, who was finally able to pull himself off Auston’s dick.

Mitch looked up at Matt, reaching a hand up to hook his fingers into Matt’s pocket, waiting.

Matt cocked an eyebrow, “You’re not going to say hello?”

Auston reached a hand down, helping Mitch to his feet.

It was incredibly how Mitch survived in the NHL being as thin as he was. Next to Auston he looked particularly dwarfed, even though compared to anyone else he would be beyond average.

“No one locks doors anymore?” Matt asked, pulling Mitch against him.

Mitch laughed, “We didn't want to waste time letting you in.”

Matt hummed, rubbing a hand along Mitch's spine. “And you couldn't wait for me?”

Mitch shivered, “It was Auston's idea.”

Auston shot him a betrayed look and tucked himself back into his briefs, leaving his pants unbuttoned.

Matt just laughed, pulling Auston against him as well. He eyed Auston's mostly clothed body—if not undone a bit—then looking pointedly at Mitch, who was still only in his underwear. Matt kissed Mitch's temples and turned to Auston. "Should we strip you down as well, or did you have other plans?"

It was always Auston who decided how their nights went. Whereas Mitch was decidedly a bottom and Matt liked to be in control, Auston was more of a wildcard. Sometimes he reacted negatively when Matt took charge, pushing him at every request. Other nights he liked taking a back seat and follow Matt’s lead. Auston looked at Mitch considering, gauging Mitch’s gently rocking hips as he subtly rubbed himself against Matt with wide eyes.

Auston hooked his fingers into the band of Mitch's underwear and lean down to tuck his face into Matt's neck. "Whatever you want."

Matt smiled. It's not that he liked Auston one way or the other, but tonight he had been hoping Auston would be more complacent.

Matt reached up to run a hand praisingly through Auston's hair. "Then how about you strip for us and sit up against the headboard."

Auston nodded. His erection had flagged slightly, but his pupils were still blown, lids heavy as he stepped back to pull off his shirt. He watched as Matt pulled Mitch over to the bed, pushing him down onto his back to greet him properly.

Mitch was always easy for him, falling back on the bed and tangling himself around Matt as he stretched out above him.

Auston was more guarded, climbing up onto the bed in only his underwear. He adjusted the pillows to lean back against, folding his legs carefully under himself.

Auston liked to watch, Matt knew this from their first time together. Matt still doesn't know if his stumbling in on them had been an accident or not. Mitch had been so genuinely and openly surprised as he buried his face in his hands, but Auston had been unfazed, calculating even. Like when he was setting up a play and everything was coming together. Auston was always two steps ahead.

Sitting on the bed, Auston didn't even attempt to touch himself, just watched curiously. His underwear was filling out again, but he made no move to relieve himself. He was so unlike Mitch, who was squirming under Matt trying to get more purchase to rub himself against.

Matt let Mitch struggle and grind up against Matt’s body, kissing teasingly along his jaw and down his neck while Mitch panted in his ear. When Matt had his fill of watching Mitch struggle beneath him, he pushed Mitch's hips down into the mattress, tilting his head back so he could reach Mitch’s mouth properly. It didn’t take long for Mitch to open up for him, gasping as Matt slid his tongue hotly against Mitch's. Matt loved how easy Mitch was for him, loved the way Mitch moaned into his mouth. His hips still pushed up against Matt's hand but it was half hearted. He knew he was going to get what he wanted soon. Matt never teased him for long.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Auston’s hands slide down to his thighs, fingers digging into the flesh there as he watched. Auston had always been able to control himself, whereas Mitch had a harder time listening. Auston made Matt want to be his best, to focus on his needs. It made up for the fact that Mitch demanded his attention, easy for anything—so much so that anyone else would have gone forgotten next to him. Auston did not.

Matt pulled back to look up at Auston, who was watching them evening, waiting. _Whatever you want_ , Auston had said.

Mitch was catching his breath beneath him, eyes flicking between Auston and Matt. “Do you want to touch yourself?” Matt asked.

Auston hesitate, then nodded.

Matt nodded. “Then go for it.”

Auston’s hand flicked over to reach into his underwear but Matt caught his wrist. Auston looked up at him.

“Slowly, Auston. You don’t come until I say so.”

Auston nodded, continuing more slowly this time. He reached into his underwear, pulling himself out and ran his fingers over the slit, teasing himself.

Mitch moaned quietly under him. Matt looked down at him. “You see? Auston listens to me.”

Mitch pouted. “I listen.”

Auston let out a breathy laugh, drawing a smile out of Matt. Matt looked over at Auston knowingly. “I think we both agree on this one.”

Mitch huffed, snapping his hips up to get more friction against Matt. Thing is, he hit Matt just right, earning a surprised moan out of him. Mitch practically _giggled_ in delight.

Matt sucked in a shuddering breath.

Mitch looked thrilled.

Matt looked at him evenly. “I was going to be nice to you. Auston thought he could tease me by letting my walk in on you two. I thought maybe I’d make him come last because he was so eager to come first.”

Next to them, Auston’s breath hitched, his hand tightening around his cock as he stopped jerking himself off for a moment.

Mitch stopped to watch, mouth hanging open, breathing heavily.

Matt reached over, squeezing Auston’s thigh gently. “Easy, Auston.”

Auston nodded, eyes closing as he continued to jerk himself off, slowing down again. Mitch whimpered.

Matt was completely hard against Mitch, who was definitely leaking precome all over his underwear. Matt looked down at him. “What am I going to do with you?”

Mitch whimpered. “We have practice tomorrow,” he said. It sounded more regretful than warning.

Matt laughed, “You think that will stop me from fucking you, then from letting Auston fuck you?”

Mitch moaned, his hips stuttering half-heartedly against Matt. The rest of his body was limp, arms curled uselessly between his and Matt’s chest. His pupils were blown wide, eyes open and trusting as he waited for Matt’s decision.

“Move back.” Matt said finally, sitting up to let Mitch scramble out from under him, settling down in the middle of the bed on his back.

Matt climbed next to him, on the opposite side from Auston to not obscure his view. Auston was struggling now, his breathing labored as he closed his eyes against the pleasure, his hand no longer moving, just squeezing.

“You’re doing great, Matts. Gonna let you come so soon.”

Auston nodded, eyes still closed.

Mitch shivered as Matt stripped his underwear off, freeing him. It didn’t take long to find the lube in the bedside table and to position Mitch with his legs spread the way Matt needed him.

He warmed up the lube between his fingers before slipping one hand between Mitch’s legs, working his way up and down Mitch’s dick, down his balls and finally to his tight hole, working a finger inside.

Mitch and Auston moaned together. Auston leaned forward to watch. Mitch was further gone, eyes closing as he arched his back in pleasure.

Matt watched them both, working his finger in and out until Mitch was loose enough for another. Matt continued the process slowly, focusing on his work. He knew he’d found the right angle when Mitch began sputtering, mumbling out incoherent words, all sounding like begging without making any real sense.

Auston kicked his legs out, sliding down against the pillows, panting hard and shuttering as he continued to stroke himself. “You’re doing great Auston. I’m going to let you fuck Mitch, you just gotta hold on.” Matt murmured.

Auston nodded. Matt wondered if he’d actually heard anything through the haze.

Mitch was a mess under him, begging and panting. Matt got a third finger in, making Mitch curse. Like, really curse. His words were clear as day when he bitched Matt out for going so slowly, demanding more.

Matt laughed, finally wrapping his hand around Mitch’s cock. Mitch’s hips snapped up, fucking himself into Matt’s hand as Matt continued to work his fingers in and out of Mitch’s hole, faster now. Auston's eyes widened in surprise.

It was seconds before Mitch was coming, yelling into the room, begging and thanking him, making a mess all across his stomach.

Matt jerked him through the orgasm, kissing him hotly as Mitch came down from it. Mitch was compliant, mouth open and hot against his own.

Auston whimpered, bringing them back to the awareness that only one of the three of them had come. It was easy to think that Auston didn't have limits, could push himself all day, but Matt could see the seams in his careful restrain stretching.

Matt grinned down at Mitch, who was looking between them, eyes heavy. Matt smiled. “You’re not down yet, Mitch.”

Mitch groaned, a mix of arousal and horror.

“Auston’s been so good, don’t you think?” Matt asked Mitch, who was pouting.

“God Matt, please.” Auston bit out.

Mitch was limp and exhausted, limbs tired. Matt pulled himself off the bed, standing enough to grab Mitch’s hips and dragged him to the edge of the bed, flipping him over.

Mitch moaned, but allowed himself to be manipulated around.

“Come here Auston.”

In a second, Auston was stumbling from the bed. Matt pulled him to stand in front of him, pushing his underwear to the floor. Auston stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Matt reached down and grabbed the lube, slicking Auston up slowly. Auston's breathing was uneven, dick twitching prettily in Matt's hand. 

“Think you can take a little more, Marns?”

Mitch whimpered, but nodded against the sheets. With a little help, he got his hips off the bed and knees under him. Matt had to hold Mitch’s thighs to keep his ass in the air, caging Auston’s body between his and Mitch’s. No one minded the proximity.

Auston looked back at him. “Now?”

Matt kissed his temple, “Fuck yeah.”

Auston shuddered and dipped a finger in first, testing how well Matt had opened him. Unable to wait any longer and obviously satisfied with Matt’s work, Auston pulled out his finger and pushed himself into Mitch.

Mitch moaned and tried pulling away. Matt gripped his thighs, holding him firmly in place.

Auston slid in gently, breathing heavily. It was clear he wasn’t going to last very long. When Auston bottomed out, he waited, letting Mitch adjust.

Mitch was panting against the sheets, making little noises.

Auston pumped his hips testingly. He shuddered, then began in earnest. Mitch moaned and Auston ran a hand soothingly down his back.

Whenever Auston would work his hips back, he would brush against Matt’s erection. The first time he did it Auston shuddered. Now he made a point to grind up against Matt.

Matt ran a hand through his hair. “Wanna watch you come, Auston.” He murmured.

Auston shuddered and nodded, hips snapping unevenly. It wouldn’t be long now. Auston cried out, doubling over Mitch as he came. Mitch whimpered, letting out little moans as Auston pounded into him, whining softly as Auston slowed down and finally stopped.

Mitch and Auston collapsed together against the bed, breathing heavily.

Matt chuckled and let go of Mitch, reaching down to pull himself out of his briefs and stroked himself.

Auston looked up at the sound, frowning slightly through his exhaustion. “What are you doing?” he demanded. Mitch looked up at his words, confused.

Matt smiled patiently, “What do you think I’m doing?”

Mitch looked panicked. “You’re going to fuck me, right?”

“What about practice tomorrow?”

Mitch shot him a look.

Matt laughed, “Sure Mitch, sure.”

Mitch nodded, eyes wide. Auston rolled off him, reaching out to grab Mitch's hand.

Matt climbed onto the bed, stroking Mitch’s ass gently. “You sure, kid?”

Mitch nodded. He tried tilting his hips up valiantly, then huffed. “You’re going to have to help me though,” he said tiredly.

Matt smiled. “Course.”

He grabbed Mitch’s hips, pulling him up one final time. Matt bit back a sigh as he slid in, Mitch’s ass still wet from Auston’s come. Mitch moaned, especially since with one easy glide Matt’s dick hit him right in the prostate.

Auston was smiling gently at Mitch. “Think you can come against, Marns?”

Mitch shuddered, “Fuck no but it feels so…” He didn’t seem able to finish that sentence.

Matt reached down to stroke along his ribs. “We get it Mitch. You’re doing so well for us.”

Mitch shuddered at the praise and pushed back gently against Matt, urging him on.

Matt didn’t waste time after that. He fucked into Mitch, who was whimpering under him, clutching on to Auston’s hand. For the most part, Matt was holding him up, but Mitch tried his best to make himself tight for Matt.

It didn’t take Matt long to come. Like the boys, he had been hard for a while now. He came in stuttering gasps, pulling out to shoot his come across Mitch’s back.

Auston shuddered as he watched, then hauled himself up to grab something from the other room. In his absence, Matt laid himself down heavily next to Mitch, pulling him in and murmuring praises in his ear. Matt couldn’t be sure if Mitch heard him or not, but he nodded, burying his face into Matt’s neck.

Auston came back moments later, already cleaned off carrying a couple of damp cloths with him.

Mitch tilted his head up, kissing Matt shyly, letting him play with his hair. “So fucking good for us…” Matt mumbled as Auston handed him a cloth.

They were relatively quiet as they cleaned each other up. Mitch—for his part—did very little, allowing himself to be taken care of.

“You’ll still be dripping out of me tomorrow at practice,” Mitch accused Auston.

Auston looked embarrassed and stuttered, but Matt gave Mitch a look. “If you really had anything to complain about, you wouldn’t have let me take a turn.”

Mitch grumbled something at him under his breath, turning his head away from them both, but not before Matt caught the smile on his face. Matt slapped Mitch’s ass playfully, making him jump.

Auston rolled his eyes, but was also smiling. Matt chuckled and reached up, pulling Auston down to kiss him as well. Mitch turned to watch, tugging at Auston’s hand until they gave up and curled in closer to him. Auston alternated between feeding Mitch pieces of a granola bar and harassing him into drinking. Matt pulled them all in together, with Mitch sandwich between them.

“So is this a thing?” Matt asked finally.

“A ‘thing’?” Mitch asked.

“This ‘finding you guys’ thing.”

“Maybe,” Auston said.

Mitch sputtered.

“I’m kind of hot for it,” Matt admitted.

Auston chuckled. Mitch grumbled between them.

“And that first time?”

There was a pause.

“I might have left the door unlocked…” Auston murmured.

Mitch smacked him hard against his chest. “You told me it was an accident!”

Matt chuckled and reached over, turning off the bedside lamp. “Goodnight, boys.”

“Goodnight,” Auston said.

Mitch sighed dramatically.

Matt fell asleep with the feeling of Mitch smiling against his chest and Auston’s hand on his side.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
